1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to high-power LED structures, and more particularly, to an insertion-type LED lamp comprising formed as a single package operable in high-voltage environments with significantly-enhanced heat dissipation ability and adaptive to various existing lamp holders. The disclosed LED bulb structure has an insertion end, and/or a heat dissipation element, and/or a heat-and-electricity separated element.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,132 has disclosed an LED bulb comprising a printed circuit board which is flat when developed and is bendable to form a cage, a plurality of LEDs which are disposed on the printed circuit board, and a transparent or semi-transparent cover which encloses the printed circuit board formed into the cage. The printed circuit board may have a plurality of belt-like branches which extend in radial directions from the center of the printed circuit board. The LED bulb may further comprise a power unit housing for containing a power unit which supplies electric current to each of the LEDs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,374 has disclosed an LED lamp having a gear column, which is connected between a cap and substrates. The substrates are arranged as a polyhedron with planar surfaces. Each surface has at least one LED. The gear column also has a heat-dissipater, which interconnects the substrates and the lamp cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,996 has disclosed a light emitting diode lamp for use in a brake light bulb socket of an automobile. The light emitting diode lamp has first and second printed circuit boards having first and second pluralities of light emitting diodes mounted thereupon for emitting monochromatic light in response to power signals supplied from the automobile. The light emitting diode lamp further includes a body adapted to form a bayonet connection, a base having at least one contact, and a support sleeve having a wiring conduit, a support tray, and at least two support stanchions for supporting the first printed circuit board. Finally, the light emitting diode lamp includes at least one resistor electrically connected between the at least one contact and a first wire that is electrically connected to the first and second printed circuit boards.
The aforesaid prior art devices are merely adaptive to either screw lamp holders or brake light bulb sockets of vehicles and are undesirably bulky. Besides, in view of the fact that there are many existing types of lamp holders, for resource saving and environmental protection, it is desired that an LED light is more compact, more operable in high-voltage environments and more adaptive to existing lamp holders.
Thus, to remedy the inconvenience and defects reflected in their configurations and applications, the existing LED bulb structures need to be improved. Although all relevant manufactures have saved no efforts to solve the aforementioned problems, an applicable approach has not been developed. It is still a challenge for the manufacturers to provide an appropriate structure to all related products with the attempt solving the aforementioned problems. Hence, creation of a novel LED bulb structure having an insertion end, a novel LED bulb structure having a heat dissipation element and a novel LED bulb structure having a heat-and-electricity separated element has become an immediate R&D task and a common goal of the industry.
Considering the defects of the known LED bulb structures, the inventor of the present invention, aiming at creating a novel LED bulb structure having an insertion end, a novel LED bulb structure having a heat dissipation element and a novel LED bulb structure having a heat-and-electricity separated element that reform the defects of the existing LED bulb structures and possess improved practicality, and basing on his years of practical experience and professional knowledge in designing and manufacturing this product, has applied appropriate theories and performing active researches and innovation. After unceasing researches and repeated retrofit, the inventor herein discloses the present invention that exactly provides practical utility.